Aen
Aoe is the name of the main planet of the series. It was named after the acronym for an old version of the series that has since been long forgotten. Its year is about 2 1/8 times as long as one of Earth what with its longer days and slower orbit speed, and its people age at a slower rate that's about equal to that difference - meaning Aens live much longer than most people from Earth do. It apparently has something to do with geological or atmospherical composition, or possibly solar radiation, as someone who's spent a sufficiently long time on Aoe, its moons or other planets in the system starts to age slower as well, and by that same logic, an Aen that spends considerable time elsewhere will start to age faster. Bio The adventures and storylines take place, mainly, on Aoe and its two moons, Dendria and Nokomis. Most of the maps drawn of the planet only focus on a large section of its surface instead of the whole thing, because not all of it has been explored yet. The known world is divided into about 13 countries, seven eight of them playing very important roles in recent events. Full articles on some of these will be written in good time, be patient. Or dont, your choice, but its not gonna make me do it any faster. Cypheus Technological capital of the planet as a whole and the largest country on it. Mostly large, expansive plains and forestry, with an arrangement of mountains on the southern half, which act as natural outer walls for the Royal City. Most of the country's land has been unused since the 1940s, and the country's population is, with the exception of the Royal City and a few other major cities, widely dispersed among small scattered towns. Due to the distance between locations even in the country alone, almost all travel involving it is done by air. Its people, due to its being one of the planet's most influential countries, is very diverse, but one thing that seems constant is that as serious as people may get, they are quite flamboyant - everything including clothing is colorful and bright, exuberance is visible everywhere and street performers are common. Due to its country-wide prominence, just about everyone in Cypheus has at least basic knowledge of electronics and technology in general. The Royal City is by far the country's largest and possibly the world's as well, capable of supporting a maximum headcount of about 17 million, but only having less than half that at any given time. As may have been expected the Devin family - rulers of Cypheus - resides here primarily. Gazo Desert country surrounded by mountains, to the northeast of Cypheus. Water is scarce aside from imports and the deep-running well systems in the major cities. Although most transportation on the planet uses more sophisticated and cleaner energy sources such as mahdrion, Gazo still manages to make a profit off its abundant fossil fuels, which are primarily used by places where either the more used stuff is either unheard of, expensive or hard to come by/apply. It has other, more practical uses as well that are impossible to remove from society, such as use as fire fuel and as exports to Earth, but most of it is used for machinery that is unable to be supplied with mahdrion. Marsus A series of islands that used to be part of a land bridge between Saberus and Cypheus about 200 years ago. Mostly port towns with resort facilities and tours on the larger islands, while some of the smaller ones are generally left alone. Many active volcanoes are present in the area but none have erupted for decades. Most of the country's revenue comes from the resorts, trade with other nearby islands and coastal countries, and tourism directed at the ancient ruins that dot the islands. Most native Marsans, better known as Islanders, also have a different physiology than most other races on the planet. More on this will be found on its full page. Turis Turis is a country that's been divided into two sides since the East sided with Saberus during wars in the 40s. Both of them are controlled primarily by humans and share the title of primary planetary economical area, but the two are very different ideologically. East Turis has a mostly evenly divided population of humans and furs, and acts as the primary source of tools, weapons and other such things that are Earth-made as well as serves a primary interplanetary center. East Turis is an excellent example of peaceful coexistence of humans, furs and alien species in a given area. West Turis, on the other hand, is heavily xenophobic, and is populated almost entirely by humans, with most nonhumans in servitude, and a lot of them in "jobs" in the adult field. Those that arent are discriminated and untrusted, generally treated as "those things from the alleys and the ghettos." Alien races are all but nonexistent in West. The country isn't exactly a bad place - it's clean, it's economically successful, it's relatively nice to look at - but the country is heavily biased against nonhumans to the point where almost everyone is nontrustworthy of them. The two halves of the country often come to be at odds with eachother. The two could be considered in a cold civil war of sorts. The two are still considered a single country despite their official separation. X X is considered mostly to be a "transitional" country, being(aside from Marsus' coastal areas) the only country connected to Saberus by land, and separating Turis from it. It used to be a part of Saberus before peacefully seceding into its own country somewhere in the 1800s. It acted as a kind of neutral territory during the 40s, not taking sides and not denying either entrance. X has very few people let alone settlements; those that do live in the area reside in mining towns, digging for just about anything that's worth anything that can be found, most commonly the crystals. X's mines are home to a form of crystal that only forms in that specific region; these crystals, while not rare, are worth a good amount in the international and interplanetary market, and are used for jewelery, decoration, laser focusing and, in the case of those who know how to imbue it, magical energy storage. Saberus Saberus is an extremely cold and very mountainous country, the farthest north known and the second largest on the planet. Saberus is the planet's industrial capital, with most of its towns and cities dedicated to mining the mountains' vast supply of mahdrion and many facilities made for the sake of industrial production. These towns and cities tend to be made with a focus on having a variety of pseudo-medieval elements alongside their modern lives - things such as old-style taverns, castles and households are surprisingly common. Many of the people tend to follow along with this at least partially as well, with middle-ages-styled clothing, occupations and, rarely, home lifestyles, while still utilizing advanced technology. The rugged terrain and nigh unending snows that only get stronger and colder in the winter months has led to many of the country's residents that dont live in the towns or cities to be very rugged themselves, and many of the people as a whole have grown accustomed to the cold. Islanders find Sabe weather to be very uncomfortable due to their being accustomed to considerably warmer conditions, so when visiting or planning to move into the country they tend to spend as little time outside as possible, or try to grow accustomed to it themselves - not a comfortable process but one that may as well be taken care of. Aside from the larger industrial cities, Saberian settlements are relatively lawless, with a few vigilantes or guns-for-hire taking care of keeping the peace now and then but usually people take care of percieved injustices themselves. Axis Axis is a country that has no true landmass. As a whole it is a floating/hovering island that is entirely artificial, made completely out of metal and glass. It is a country with a population made entirely of robots, all of which have strong prejudice against living people. They are not hostile, exactly, but they have nothing against doing harm to them for no apparent reason. The entire thing is controlled and maintained by Axis Brain, an enormous brain in a stasis tank who created the whole island and keeps it from sinking into the sea on top of all the rest of his duties. He is evil but is more tolerant of those he victimizes than a good deal of the other series villains. He also has a thing for card games. More on his page. High Valgrad A series of 24 islands that float high above the western ocean, magically raised from the ground milennia before the events of the primary series materials. It used to house a great ancient city, but upon the downfall of the civilization of magi the islands became considerably less populated. Those who remained took it upon themselves to keep what was left going. Today it exists in technological and sociopolitical semi-stasis, lifestyles and ideals now being much like what they were hundreds of years ago. However, this is on account of limited contact with the outside world, not magical or paranormal interference. The country as a whole has gained a reputation for being a common haven for air pirates, who thanks to access to the technology of ancient mages can stand strong against even the massive warships of Cypheus. So long as hostility isn't the reason for a visitation, the country's people are tolerant of what few outsiders come, if a bit aversive to them; Those who frequent the area or stay there for extended periods will eventually find the residents warming to them, becoming less suspicious, etc.. Alcohol is cheap, tall tales plentiful and people generally happy with the way things are, and most from the outside seem fine with letting it stay that way. Moons Aoe has two moons to it, one of them completely habitable while the other is utterly barren. There's been mention of a possible third but nobody's really seen it. Nokomis One of the planet's moons and the farther of the two. Nokomis is barren, lifeless and cold - exactly what one would expect in most moons. This one is subject to semiannual visit by Saberus spacecraft, who go to this moon to start mining attempts and see if anything worth anything can be found. One group of astronauts has also started work on a setllement of sorts. Dendria One of the planet's moons and the farther of the two. In contrast to Nokomis, Dendria is like a planet orbiting a planet, what with the fact that it's just as capable of supporting life as Aoe itself. Also as opposed to Nokomis, this moon has been at least mostly untouched and even unvisited, at least by most people. A few have found a way onto it but the number isn't nearly substantial enough to have an impact on its environment.. Rumor has it it's governmentally protected by most of the planet's countries. Some of the few people that go there report instances of what looks like people but before they can get any solid look the spotted form vanishes or runs off. This has led to theories that there is some civilization on the moon. They've been found. Dendria as a whole is now seen as a separate country of sorts. For some reason Dendrian people are met with suspicion by many. Maybe because they're the only place besides Cypheus and Turis with a solid military, and a larger one than both at that. Extraterrestrial Connections The planet has recently joined the group of places capable of interplanetary, if not extrasolar, travel. Because of such it has found itself part of an interstellar community, if a small one. It has long been connected to Earth by a mysterious portal from many years ago but it's hardly used, if not forgotten. It was once found on the Earth end, but a contrived sequence of events involving deactivation of the connecting portal by a most unlikely trio dealt with the issue, if only temporarily. *Xaneisis - One or two Aens have positions in the planet's research facility. Said facility being very respectable and only selecting those with tremendous experience despite being under fifteen feet of snow and ice at any given time, Aen presence in it is an achievement in itself. *Earth - Earth is mostly kept in the dark about Aoe's existence due to rumors of its peoples' exploitative behavior. Those that do interact with it do so through secret connections and contacts, to keep either's people as a whole from learning about the other. See Also *Timeline Category:Planets